Spring Break It You Buy It
by Shadowsnake89
Summary: The rocker band, Thunderstruck decide to spend their spring break on a roadtrip cross country. Along the way they invite a familiar student from their rival school along for the ride.


"Where's Cherry?" Thunderbass asked as he looked at his watch, the rest of their band waiting outside by Valhallen's van. Val himself, his right arm in a sling, lend on the vehicle as Crimson Napalm and Mystery Mint competed in a thumb wrestling match. "I wanna hit the road before it gets dark."

"I'm up here." The group looked up to see Cherry, duffle bag on her shoulder, as she slipped out the second story of her house and slid down the roof to the tree in her front yard.

Everyone else traded confused looks as they watched the discount circus performance. Mystery Mint was the first to comment. "Soooo...why aren't you using the front door?"

An annoyed look on her face, Cherry gestured downward as the others looked over the fence to find a large red dog sleeping in the bush by the porch. "That's why. Catch!" The dog opened it's eyes and turned it's sights upward to see the green haired girl in the tree. He then jumped up and ran to the base of the tree, barking furiously and clawing it in and attempt to get at her.

"He's cool with everyone else but apparently Garble here hated my guts." She tossed the bag over the fence to Thnderbass before she got into position to jump herself. All the while, Garble made every attempt to get at her as she sneered at him. "I should have just said, 'No Fluttershy, I don't need a dog. I'm sure he was fine at the animal testing lab, having deodorant sprayed in his eyes and drinking paint all day!'. You hear that you ungrateful mutt?!"

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to air your grievances with him later," Mint shouted. "but we really need to get going."

Cherry shrugged her shoulders in response and aimed at her target spot. "Crimsoncatchme." she said swiftly as she jumped.

"What?" Napalm said in confusion as she landed in his arms which caused him to fall on his back.

"So where's Aria?"

"Well she was going to come, but we ran into some complications."

 **Earlier That Week**

Aria sat on a recliner in the Apple family house as Adagio and Applejack sat opposite her on a couch in the living room. "The thing is sugarcube," Applejack said as she leaned forward. "We don't think it's such a good idea for you to be going have way across the country unsupervised."

"What?" Aria questioned in protest as Adagio chimed in.

"You haven't exactly had a stellar track record in terms of behavior these last few months since you've been with Napalm." Aria glared at her as Adagio gestured defensively. "Hear me out. I'm not saying he's a bad guy. I'm just saying that maybe you two have been spending a bit too much time together."

"All we're saying is that maybe this isn't the best time to go on this trip." Applejack suggested. "A little time apart in a relation like yours can't hurt."

The purple haired girl stood up and took in a deep breath before she finally spoke. "I understand what you're both saying but I'll be just fine."

Adagio sighed and addressed her sister again. "Okay, we tried it the Applejack way. Now we do it my way. You're not going on that road trip and that's all there is to it."

"You can't tell me what to do Adagio! You're not my mom!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way." the orange haired girl said calmly before she and AJ looked at each other and gave a confirming nod before shouting in unison. "Granny Smith!"

"Oh sweet Celestia, I hate it here!" Aria stormed out and upstairs to her room. The two remaining girls turned to each other and shared a fist bump.

 **Present**

"So she won't be joining us this week."

"Her loss," Thunderbass said as he loaded Cherry's bag into the back of the van. "You did remember to call Brawly so he'd be ready when we drop by, right?"

"Yeah about that," Cherry said as she dusted herself off. "He's got plans of his own this week so I had to find a backup for our backup drummer. Luckily Pinkie was surprisingly free."

"Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah man. You've seen her with the Rainbooms. Girl kills it on the drums."

"That I do." The group jumped back as Pinkie herself emerged from one of the guitar cases in the van Dracula style. "So who's ready to rock?!"

"Hey, save some of that energy for when we get to the gig Pinkie. And for safety reasons you should probably sit up front with us." Cherry wrapped an arm around the girl as she lead her around to the actual seating of the vehicle. Meanwhile, Mint helped Thunderbass close the rear doors.

"Was she really the only drummer we could get?" he whispered to her.

"What have you got against Pinkie?" 

"Nothing, it's just that she can be a little weird sometimes."

"Pfft. Like we're all perfectly normal, fully functioning members of society?" Mint's response caused him to shrug in admission as they rejoined the others, Thunder taking the driver's seat. "Alright everybody, we are on our way!" The group cheered as they embarked on their journey. About fifteen minutes in Pinkie spotted something out of the driver's side passenger seat.

"Look over there!" she blurted out as the others looked to see Crystal Prep student Sugarcoat standing outside a broken down bus among a large group. They decided to pull over to where she was standing. "Hi Sugarcoat."

The white haired girl pushed the glasses up on her face as she took notice of the vehicle full of students. "Hello."

"What's happenin'?" Cherry asked as she leaned out the passenger's side.

"I was taking a bus ride to document a historical site for a class project but the discount bus service that Indigo Zap suggested was less than an ideal means of transport so now it seems I'm doomed to failure."

"Well we're on our way to a concert at the Buffalo Ridge Reservation. That's a pretty historic place if you ask me. We'll be making a stop or two on the way but you're welcome to tag along."

"I'll regret what I'm about to do later, but you're the best option, grade-wise for me. Let's go." Sugarcoat hoped into the back of the van alongside Mint, Napalm and Pinkie and the group got on their way again.

"All aboard!" Pinkie reached into her hair and pulled out a chocolate frosted cupcake. "Cupcake?"

"No thanks." Sugarcoat said as she kept her eyes forward. "So, how's it going with Pin?" She pointed the question to the green haired girl seated up front.

"Okay I guess. We had a bit of a situation last week. He got me a job at the hotel he works at and I may have accidentally gotten him punched in the face, several times." There was a stunned silence in the group before Cherry continued. "But he understood. He said the best way for our relationship to work is if we stay as far away from each other as possible. Give us some time alone to strengthen our love I guess."

Sugarcoat sighed heavily as she responded. "He actually meant that the reckless, devil may care style of your relationship isn't going to work after all and that you two should see other people."

"Oh, wow," The rocker's eyes opened wide in realization. "I-I honestly don't know how to feel about that."

"Don't sweat it," Mint said. "I think everyone just needs a little time away from us to appreciate just how important we are in their lives." All but Sugarcoat nodded their heads in agreement, who put a hand to her face in disbelief. After a few hours of driving the group made it to their first stop at a roadside motel. They checked in and headed to their rooms with the three boys in one room and the four girls in the other. Napalm, Thunderbass and Mystery Mint quickly changed into their swimsuits and dove into the pool behind the building.

"I have a good feeling about this week. What about you guys?" Mint inquired as she popped her head above the water.

"Well, outside of picking up the living honesty device, I think so too." Napalm said as he floated on the water's surface.

"Did you guys notice that the Crystal Prep girls are almost like alternate versions of Sunset Shimmer and her friends?" The three stopped to ponder Bass' comment. "I mean Applejack is honest and all but Sugarcoat doesn't seem to hold back at all."

"Hey to each their own I suppose." Napalm shrugged as he watched a girl in a bikini headed toward the vending machines on the side of the building. He rapidly shook his head to dismiss whatever he was thinking. "You already got a girl, you already got a girl."

"Well not me." Thunderbass said with a smile as he hopped out of the pool and followed the girl.

"How much you want to bet he blows it?" the mohawk sporting rocker asked as he backstroked across the pool.

Thunderbass spotted the girl as she rounded the corner. He casually leaned against the side of the vending machine. "How's it going? Name's Thunderbass. I know it's a little forward, but I live my life in the fast lane. So I was wondering, if you didn't have any plans, maybe we could get to know each other a bit better. We could take in the sights, grab a bite. I'm pretty knowledgeable about the local scene."

"Really? Like a date?" he heard a female voice say.

"Yeah."

"Oh boy!" He was instantly shocked to see Pinkie Pie pop up around the corner, her arms full of snacks that she let drop to the ground and wrap him in a tight hug.

"Pinkie?" Bass peered around the machine and saw that the girl he had been following had walked right passed the vending machines.

"This is so exciting! My first date. Say cheese." She quickly pulled out her camera and snapped a shot of the two. Several, fun filled hours later, Thunderbass drug himself in and slammed his face into the couch, completely exhausted.

"So, it went well?" Napalm muttered from under his blankets on one of the room's two beds/

"I'm dating Pinkie Pie now." Bass managed with his face in the cushions.

"Well, Mint owes me money, so thanks for fouling up."

 **That Morning**

Sugarcoat awoke abruptly to the sound of an alarm jingle from some what sounded like some annoying J-pop band. "Wakey wakey, sleepyhead." She was instantly greeted by Pinkie's face in hers and almost punched her if not for her high level of self control. "I've got breakfast. I wasn't sure what you liked so I scrounged up what we had. Fruit flavored cereal and chocolate milk." The girl held out a tray with the food and bowl on it.

The white haired girl looked down at the offering and then back to Pinkie. "This is not a nutritious meal."

"Nutritious, no. Delicious, yes." The white haired girl glared at her momentarily before pouring the chocolate beverage on top of the cereal and eating a spoonful. She had to admit it was a strange flavor combination. Not necessarily terrible but odd nonetheless.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh they left early and said they'd be back in time to hit the road." Pinkie Pie sat anxiously as she watched the other girl eat. "Sugarcoat, can I tell you something, girl to girl?"

"I'd prefer you didn't, but you're going to tell me anyway so proceed."

"You know Thunderbass?"

"The blue haired one who the band is seemingly named after even though Cherry Crash calls the shots."

"That's the one. Anyway, you won't believe this, but he asked me out yesterday!" She squealed with excitement as Sugarcoat spooned another mouthful of cereal, a look of pure disinterest on her face. "I know, I can't believe it either. We spent all night doing super fun stuff. You might not believe this, but not everyone appreciates my excitable nature."

"Oh trust me, I bel..."

"But Thunderbass, he gets me. He really gets me. I mean my friends do too,but I've never had a boy who really, you know, understands all my complexities enough to want to date me or anything."

"Uh-huh," As the white haired girl finished her food, Cherry and Valhallen rushed in and shut the door behind them. The former had a backpack in front of her that she stuffed what looked like a large amount of money into. "You've done something stupid."

"No, no," she said nervously as she cracked the shades and peered outside. "On an unrelated note I think we need to leave a bit early. Where are Napalm, Mint and Thunder?" A few moments later there came a loud knock on the door as Cherry looked through the window and opened the door to reveal the three missing band mates covered in what looked like green slime, the owner of the motel behind them.

"Out! All of you!"

A short time later the group was on the road again as Cherry took the wheel this time. "You guys better be glad we had to leave in a rush. Otherwise I'd have some choice words for the three of you." She adjusted the rear view mirror to look at her three band mates seated in the center of the vehicle, the foreign substance still coating most of their clothing. "What possessed you to try to make a pool full of green jello anyway?"

The three averted their gaze from her. "In their defense, that sounds like a dream come true." Pinkie said as the very thought of it made her mouth water.

"It was pretty funny," Cherry admitted with a small smirk. "In any case, you guys are just lucky I had enough money to pay for the damages."

"Speaking of which, where'd you get the cash for that." Napalm inquired as Cherry and Val traded concerned stares.

"Funny story about that. You see we...may have won this money in a card game and...let's just say it wasn't exactly in a...by the rules type style. It just so happens that the person we unconventionally won the money from just happened to be Chrysalis."

"You took part in an illegal card game, had to cheat to win and the person you decided to commit this act against happened to be the leader of the Changelings, one of the most dangerous gangs in the area which prompted our speedy exodus from that dive of a rest stop." After the explanation, Sugarcoat turned her attention back to the publication that she'd picked up at their last stop.

"You did what?!" the other passengers said in a panic as Cherry kept driving. They didn't make another stop until Cherry and Val were confident they'd made a good distance between the group and the possible gang pursuing them. After about a day of only driving and refueling, they decided to stop at a local store. Everyone exited the vehicle and headed inside to pick up a few things and stretch their legs. Pinkie excitedly grabbed Thunderbass by the arm and lead him inside as the others grabbed what they wanted and needed.

Sugarcoat meanwhile looked over various foods as she sifted through the list of ingredients. "I can't believe people eat this. It barely qualifies as food."

"Don't be such a downer," Napalm said as he had a hand full of snacks. "You should learn to loosen up a bit. Live a little."

The Crystal Prep girl gave a raised eyebrow. "From what I've heard you've **lived** quite a lot."

Napalm began to sweat lightly and flashed a nervous smile. "I uh-I don't know what you mean. I think I hear the van calling." He swiftly made his way to the counter and paid for his items before getting back into the van.

"Attention customers," Pinkie's voice sounded over the intercom. "Would the members of Thunderstruck, Sugarcoat included please report to the front of the store for a special surprise?" The group took notice as they heard the commotion that came afterward.

"What are you doing in here? Get out!" The band plus Sugarcoat as well as the rest of the shoppers heard the manager say over the intercom. The group followed the directions and watched as both Pinkie and Thunderbass were hurled out of the store.

"Well I guess we can add this to the list of places we're never allowed again," Cherry said. "Put everything back guys." The other two rockers moaned as they dropped their items to the ground and walked out the store, leaving them where they lay. "Okay so what was that all about?" the green haired girl demanded to know.

Pinkie jumped up instantly and flashed a flier in her face. "There's a concert tonight in town and one of the bands canceled. Since it's just for one night I told them we'd play."

Cherry approached Pinkie with a stern face. "So you just took it upon yourself to give the go ahead when we've been driving for a good day, haven't had much rest and trying to lose a ruthless criminal?"

"Um, yes?" Pinkie responded nervously.

"Alright." The green haired girl shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to the vehicle.

"Seriously?" Sugarcoat said in disbelief, or as much her monotone voice could express.

"Hey a gigs a gig. Wouldn't want to deny those party goers the opportunity to see the next big thing in music. Besides I'm sure Chrysalis and her gang have forgotten all about us by now."

"Probably figure we're not worth their time." Napalm said as he stuck his head out of the window.

"So, who's ready to rock out?" Cherry asked as the others let out a loud shout. Sugarcoat could only roll her eyes at the band of misfits she'd found herself with.

That night the group took the stage as one of the final acts. As the group played Sugarcoat stood backstage, her arms folded and her unimpressed expression never leaving her face. She was soon approached by a young man from one of the other groups. "So, you into..."

"Your pathetic attempt at a pickup line won't have any success so it'd probably be best if you closed your mouth and walk away with what little dignity you have." The rocker backed off and headed back to rejoin his band.

Outside the crowd went wild as Cherry gave the cue for Pinkie's drum solo. The party girl put all of her energy into the thirty seconds it lasted, so much so that she, as Sunset Shimmer put it, ponied up. The crowd was amazed and cheered even louder. "Wow." Thunderbass said as he was stunned by the girl's musical abilities, so stunned in fact that for a moment he'd forgotten they were still mid performance as his instrument had lowered to his side. He quickly corrected his mistake and got back in sync with the others.

The group soon left the stage to thunderous applause and a few acts later the show wrapped up. "That was awesome! You were awesome!" Thunderbass found himself saying to Pinkie as she blushed.

"Thanks, it's...it's one of my passions." The group met up with Sugarcoat who was seated back stage. "Hey Sugarcoat. What did you think of the show?"

"It was, to quote Macbeth: Full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Pinkie hopped off after the others as they took the instruments back to the van. "Something's different. Didn't there used to be more...everything?" The group was slack jawed as they approached the van, the vehicle on blocks, tires gone and the insides pilfered.

"My van, my beautiful van! What happened?" Val walked up holding a hot dog in his good hand. He was in utter disbelief at what had happened to his vehicle. A few seconds later Napalm stuck his head out, yawning and stretching as he looked around.

"Hey guys, how the show go?" he took notice of everyone's mixed expressions. "What?"

"What happened to the van?" Cherry pointed out as Napalm stuck his head out the opened door and looked at the stripped vehicle.

"Look at that. I'm gonna be honest. I slept through the whole thing."

As everyone else threw a palm to their faces, Sugarcoat rushed to the vehicle and began searching the inside. "My bag and all of my things are gone." The white haired girl lowered her head as her shoulders slumped.

"Uh Sugarcoat, you alright?" Mint asked as the girl turned to the group, the angered look on her face a sharp contrast to her previous apathetic demeanor.

"You people have got to be the most irresponsible, unorganized, inconsiderate collection of misfits it has ever been my misfortune to have as traveling companions." She pointed to Valhallen. "You left him in charge of watching the vehicle and he quite literally fell asleep at the wheel."

She then turned to Napalm, who'd rolled out of the van. "And you," The girl didn't even continue, just shook her head and gave a disappointed whistle before turning to Thunderbass.

"As for you. If Pinkie Pie really annoys you so much and you can't stand being around her at least be man enough to tell her instead of stringing her along."

Thunderbass nervously turned to Pinkie who had tears in her eyes, her hair now shockingly straight as opposed to it's usual puffy nature. "You...can't stand me?"

"No Pinkie, it's...it's not like that. I was..." Before Thunderbass could get his words in order, Sugarcoat continued her rant, pointing to Cherry.

"And you're the one that calls yourself being in charge of this whole thing and yet you can't keep them under control. To make things worse, you've endangered everyone by playing, and cheating against I might add, a known criminal who may or may not be pursuing us." Sugarcoat looked over the entire group before she stepped out of the van. "I'm going to take what little money I have left and hopefully it will be enough for a bus ticket home." The Crystal Prep girl promptly walked off, leaving the others to sort things out.

"I should go too," Pinkie spoke up, looking over her shoulder at Thunderbass. "I don't want to bother you anymore." Before anyone could stop her, the girl ran off.

"Oh jeez. Pinkie wait!" Bass shouted as he ran after her.

"Wow," Mint said. "She didn't even get to me and I still feel horrible."

"We'll have a deep look into ourselves later," Cherry declared. "For now, let's find Pinkie and Bass, We'll work all this out and figure out a way to get home."

"I don't think that will be necessary." They turned to see the one person they could do without. She stood about a head taller than even Valhallen, her skin as dark as the night with her dark cerulean hair going down to her mid-back. Behind her were six of her henchmen, each wearing a black leather jacket and goggled with green lenses, two of which already had Pinkie and Thunderbass restrained. "Now, about my money."

Some time after their capture, the rockers found themselves in an abandoned warehouse where Chrysalis and her gang had set up. The group was on their knees, their hands bound with ropes as the gang leader knelt down in front of Cherry Crash. "Now I'll ask just one more time. Where is my money!"

"Well you see there's a funny story to that." The green haired rocker nervously smiled as she continued. "Not funny like ha-ha mind you but there is the possibility that I don't have it anymore."

The gang leader stood up clearly no longer in the mood for games. "If that's the case then we have a very real problem. One I plan to remedy right now."

"Pinkie," Thunderbass tried to get the girl's attention as she stared at the ground, her face turned away from him. "I'm sorry about what I said. You're an amazing girl, Pinkie Pie. I just didn't take the time to get to know you, to really know you and that's my loss. This may be the last chance I'll get and I don't want you to think that I don't care because I do. So would you please just look at me?"

The girl slowly turned in his direction and was shocked as he planted a kiss on her. Everyone around them was just as surprised as the two teens locked lips for several long seconds. The moment was so intense that Pinkie's hair perked back up into it's frizzy texture. Afterward a bright smile ran across both their faces as the other rockers gave nods of approval.

"How touching," Chrysalis commented as she held a wooden bat in her hands. "But you don't seriously expect teenage romance to save you, do you?" She stopped a few feet from Cherry Crash as the sound of a speeding vehicle getting ever closer drowned out her voice. Seconds later, Val's van, fully restored smashed through the rusted aluminum door, knocking down several of the Changelings as the others, Chrysalis included leapt for cover.

The van skidded to a stop about a foot away from the group as the window rolled down with Sugarcoat at the wheel. "Well I really didn't expect to be saved by her." Mystery Mint said as the passenger side door slide open, a blue haired girl with lighter blue skin waving them to get in. The rockers got to their feet and threw themselves inside as the Crystal Prep student shifted into reverse and sped out of the warehouse.

"After them you fo..." Chrysalis was cut off as a backpack full of cash flew out of the van and hit her in the face, knocking her out cold.

Sugarcoat made some distance between them and the gang before she decided to address everyone as they were untied by the mystery girl. "This is Minuette. She mistook your van for her ex-boyfriends and vandalized it."

Minuette chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry guys. I took all the bags and didn't realize 'til I was half way to the river that I had the wrong car."

"You did all that to my van single-handed?" Val asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What can I say? I may be chipper, but don't ever get on my bad side."

"I spotted the Changelings hauling you off and figured if they were taking you somewhere secluded." Sugarcoat spoke up. "In any case, I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what? You just saved our lives and in the nick of time I might add." Cherry noted as the others agreed.

"About what I said before. I'm honest to a fault, and bluntly so. But being honest isn't an excuse to be a jerk and hurt someone else' feelings. To say this is hard for me is an understatement but when I say it you know it's the truth. Everyone, I'm sorry."

Cherry smiled and patted her on the back. "Hey, what you said before, maybe it wasn't said in the most tactful of ways but we needed to hear it. We're not the first names that come up when the word discreet is used. We can get a little out of control and that's definitely something were going to work on."

"Well now that we've gotten rid of the motorcycle gang, what now?" Thunderbass asked as Pinkie rested her head on his shoulder.

"After we drop off Minuette, all in favor of driving till we hit Buffalo Ridge." Cherry watched as the others shot their hands up. "Motion carried."

 **The Next Morning**

"Here we are guys and girls." Cherry said as she roused the others from their sleep in the back. "Up and at 'em." The group filed out of the vehicle, Thunderbass offering his hand to help Pinkie out.

"Welcome to Buffalo Ridge Reservation," A tan skinned teenage girl with a single eagle feather in her blonde hair greeted them. "I'm Little Strongheart. You must be the band."

"Yep that's us," The green haired girl shook her hand. "I'm Cherry Crash and this is Thunderstruck. Oh, and this is Sugarcoat. She's here to do a report on the history of your community."

"Wonderful, It's always exciting to meet someone interested in the history of our people. For now, come with me and we'll get you all set up." The group followed the girl and got situated in their temporary housing.

The next day, the group met up in their swimsuits as another band performed on the reservations lakeside beach. "So, you guys enjoying yourselves?" Cherry asked as they partied with the large crowd around them.

"You know it!" Mint said.

"Honestly, yes I'm having a good time." Sugarcoat said in her modest, one piece bathing suit. "I've compiled more than enough information to finish my report. That and this music is off the charts! Woo!"

The others were surprised by her sudden outburst but decided to roll with it as the festivities continued. "Hey, has anyone seen Pinkie Pie?" Thunderbass asked as Valhallen tapped him on the shoulder and directed his gaze to the stage where the pink haired girl made a bold dive and was in the process of crowd surfing. Seeing her happy, Thunder shrugged off the previous concern and rejoined the others, who were impressed with Sugarcoats partying.

 **Four Days Later**

The rockers, Pinkie and Sugarcoat finally arrived back in Canterlot after a rather eventful Spring Break. They eventually pulled up to Sugarcoats home, a rather large home with an impressive array of plants in the front yard. "Wow, fancy." Pinkie said as she whistled in amazement.

"It's far more impressive in the summer." Sugarcoat admitted as she exited the vehicle with her belongings, both original and some souvenirs she'd acquired.

"See you around." Cherry said as the others gave similar remarks and waved her goodbye.

"That reminds me." Sugarcoat turned back to them with her usual serious look. "The next time you band of unorganized misfits decide to do something recklessly stupid without any type of real, responsible supervision...remember to invite me. I enjoy being included." She flashed a small smile before turning and walking toward her home.

"She's definitely a strange one." Mystery commented as the van pulled off.

"Like any of us have a right to talk." Val countered as Mint shrugged her shoulders. "So, what do you guys want to do now?"

"Well, I've got a date with a lovely lady tonight." Thunderbass said happily.

"I thought you were taking me." said Pinkie as she angrily puffed out her cheeks.

"I was talking about you, Pinkie."

"Ooooh, okay."

"I think I'm gonna head over to Pin's place," Cherry responded. "This little trip really gave me something to think about, and it's all thanks to Sugarcoat."

"Yeah, gotta give her props for hanging in there with us as long as she did." Mystery Mint said. "And I think after what happened we'll all be better people for it."

"There's just one thing I don't get." Pinkie said as she thought for a moment before speaking again. "What's the difference between a powered armor and an exo-suit?" Everyone in the van, with the exception of Thunderbass put a palm to their face at the party girl's question.

"Pinkie?" said Thunderbass as the girl turned to him. He surprised her with a quick peck on the lips. "Don't ever change."

Meanwhile, Sugarcoat set her bags by the door as she entered the home and removed her shoes at the door. "I'm home." she said simply as she awaited an answer from anyone.

"Cousin!" She was surprised as two teenage boys slid down the stair railing. Both shared her skin tone and wore matching blue sports jerseys. The only telling difference being one had short black hair with white highlights and the other the exact opposite. The two wrapped her tight in a hug. "Where ya been?"

"Ruckus, Rumpus? What are you two doing here?" She said as the two released her and took a step back.

"Didn't auntie tell you? We're here for the rest of the week." Rumpus said as the two looked at each other, exchanging nods before looking back at Sugarcoat.

"We was going to play some rugby at the park with some of the guys. You wouldn't want to come along, would you?"

Sugarcoat responded with a raised eyebrow. "Are you kidding? You bet I would!"

The duo were honestly surprised by her response before smiling with excitement. "Seriously?!"

"You know it! So what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing. Let's go!" The twins raced out the front door as Sugarcoat came to a honest realization.

"I've become one of them."


End file.
